Sexy Naughty Bitchy
by sweetPixiesmile
Summary: A girl, new to the big city, meets and befriends two other neighbourhood girls. Slightly AU. A Tale of Life, Love, Angst and Coming of Age. Shego, Betty and Vivian. WARNING: Language, Adult Issues, Violence. Inspired by Tata Young's song of the same name.


**Sexy Naughty Bitchy  
by sweetPixiesmile  
as sung and Performed by Tata Young**

_**Lyrics**_

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_

_I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like  
I'm the kind that boys fantasize  
I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy  
Were afraid you'd turn out to be like  
_

_I may seem unapproachable  
But that's only to the boys who don't have  
The right a approach or ride  
That makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll_

_People think it's intimidating  
When a girl is cool with her sexuality  
I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like  
staying home and being innocent_

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_

_My mouth never takes a holiday  
I always shock with the things I say  
I was always the kid in school who turned up  
To each class bout an hour late  
_

_When it comes to the guys I'd lay,  
I'd always pick the ones  
Who won't figure out that I am  
Clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy_

_People think it's intimidating  
When a girl is cool with her sexuality  
I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like  
staying home and being innocent_

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me  
_

_Sexy sexy sexy  
Naughty naughty naughty  
Bitchy bitchy bitchy_

_Me_

_People think it's intimidating  
When a girl is cool with her sexuality  
I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like  
staying home and being innocent_

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_

_I like all my shorts to be a little too shortly  
I like all my guys I like them tall with money  
I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty  
Can't change the way I am  
Sexy naughty bitchy me_

_I pick my skirts to be sexy  
Just like my thoughts a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls ...bitchy  
Can't change I am  
Sexy naughty bitchy me_

_~ * ~ __~ * ~ __~ * ~ __~ * ~ __~ * ~ __~ * ~ __~ * ~ __~ * ~ __~ * ~ __~ * ~ _

**Prologue**

"What the fuck are you doing?" snapped a high voice.

Five slightly older, pug faced boys turned to stare at the source of the voice. Two still held the slight frame of a short, brown haired figure by the arms, a third, one fist twisted on a dirt smeared shirt, the other cocked for another blow. They were in the small, square shaped overgrown yard of an abandoned shed. The wooden fence that surrounded the field was in a state of extreme weathered disrepair, boards leaning against its fellows or completely missing. Standing in a gap in the fence that opened to the street were two contrasting figures.

The pale Asian girl stood about four foot ten, straight black hair that fell to the top of her thighs. The long black tresses were neatly held by a light pink hair band. A puffy shouldered, pink satin dress flared out from her small hips, a large bow on the back, trailing its ribbon down to her calves. White knitted knee high stockings topped small polished black shoes. A small hand was perched on her waist, the other pointing imperiously at the boy standing behind the trio of thugs. Behind her cowered a taller blond in a stylish lavender collared jacket, white halter mid-riff and pink hip hugging corduroys. The blond's large blue eyes were full of misted surprise.

"Mind you own business, sissy," the boy threw back. The way he stood, nonchalantly, marked him as the leader.

"Oh, look, they know how to talk." she laughed. "And you thought they'd just grunt and squeal like pigs." The black haired girl's dark brown eyes flicked back, smirking at her cowering friend.

"We're teaching a little spic some respect," snapped the boy holding the left arm.

"You talk respectful when you talk to men, nip," growled the last boy, a smaller, gap toothed carrot-top.

"What men? You're not fit to lick my shoes, fudge-packer," the girl waved a dismissive hand.

"You really wanna start sumpthin' with us?" The puncher stood up, thrusting his under bite forward.

"Doy! What, you morons can't take even one little girl?" Small hands gently pushed the blond back.

"We're gonna get you, bitch!" the leader advanced on the new arrivals.

The boys laughed. They threw their brown haired victim to the ground and stalked forward. The blond gave a small squeak as the pink dressed brunette leaped with a banshee scream that shocked the gang into immobility. The small figure landed right before the leader, a foot snapping viciously into his chest. He fell back, clutching his stomach, gasping.

The girl whirled, delivering a palm strike to Lefty's ear, staggering him into Underbite. The short red-haired boy came around from the right jumped forward, fists swinging. The girl ducked into Carrot's swing, grabbed the arm and swung him, off balance, around and threw him into Lefty and Underbite. The three fell into a thrashing heap. She calmly walked up to Righty, the last boy standing. He put his fists up in a classic boxer's stance, unsure of what this slip of a girl had just been able to accomplish. The dark haired girl gave him a beatific smile and tilted her head.

The shoe that introduced itself between his legs was quite a surprise, but he didn't have time to contemplate its sudden presence before the pain ripped a gagging whimper from his lips. He toppled over. The girl knelt and neatly whipped off the near immobile boy's studded leather belt. She quickly wrapped the belt around her right hand and turned, as Lefty, Underbite and Carrot stood up from their fallen state. She smacked the fist in one hand, the leather giving a sharp sound that caused Carrot-top to jump.

"Plenty more where that came from, bitches," she said, her eyes murderous. The three boys backed away slowly.

The black haired girl strolled carelessly over to the gasping boy, the first she knocked down. She perched daintily atop the leader, who groaned as she drove her knees into his shoulders. She carefully arranged her skirt.

"Who's the bitch?" she asked calmly as she smoothed the lace panel and the ribbons along the hem.

"Wha-what?" he wheezed.

_Pwap!_ A leather wrapped fist came crashing into his face.

"Who's the bitch?" she asked again.

"What the fu-"

_Thap!_ The boy was interrupted by another vicious leather padded right. The three youths stared in fascinated horror as the lithe girl drove a fist into the boy's face a second time.

"Who's the bitch?"

"You little-"

_Twhack!_ One of the boys started forward, but was instantly speared by girl's dark eyes. When he subsided, the girl turned her penetrating gaze to the dazed leader.

"Who's the bitch?"

"I-I, do-"

_Smack!_

"Who's the bitch?"

"Mothfuc-"

_Sthack!_

"Who's the bitch?"

"Stop-st"

_Smack!_

"You're a bit slow. I'm going to ask you one more time. If I don't get the answer I want, I'm going to flip the belt over and use the buckle. And I'll be using my left hand. Understand?" The bruised and battered boy nodded franticly.

"Now. Who's the bitch? Think carefully," came a cruel smirk. The frightened boy's eyes flicked back and forth, his panicked mind racing.

"I.... I... am?" the boy winced, expecting more pain. When it didn't come, he opened his eyes and dared a look. It was a smile he would remember the rest of his life.

"Louder."

"I... I'm the... the bitch."

"Louder!"

"I'm the bitch!"

"With feeling!"

"I'm the bitch, I'm the motherfucking bitch!" he sobbed.

The girl stood up smoothly with a satisfied nod. The boy continued to bawl, as he curled into a tight ball. She looked at the huddled trio. She sauntered up to them. They cringed away from her, rooted by fear, as if the smallest movement would attract the undue punishment. She gave them a predatory look that caused Underbite to whimper.

"I catch you doing this shit again..." she trailed off and then gave them a smile. The pungent smell of a loosed bladder wafted up as a boy lost control. "I think you know what'll happen. Got it?" The three nodded vigorously. "Get outta here and take your buddies." The boys broke for their fallen comrades, and limped as fast as they could, past the blond and out of the yard. The satin and lace festooned girl laughed as she tossed the belt into the pool of urine on the ground.

The long-haired girl turned at a low painful groan. The short, brown haired victim had flipped over with a moan and was attempting to push up to a sitting position.

With a cry, the blond flew across the yard and knelt by the fallen figure. She clasped her arms around the fallen brunette, pulling the groaning figure into an embrace, leaning the battered figure against her.

"Betty, you're okay, you're alright..." the blond sobbed. The dark haired Asian approached the other two.

"I'm... I'm okay," the short haired brunette coughed. The long haired girl stared in mild shock. The person was a girl. _Those fuckers were beating up on a girl?_ She crossed her arms in a huff. Betty patted clumsily at the blond's arm.

"Viv, I... I'm okay." The black haired girl rolled her eyes.

"Why? Why did you pick a fight with those... those bullies?" the blond girl choked out the words between sobs. The brunette ducked her head sheepishly. She lifted a battered and bruised fist. Her fingers weren't working properly, so the blond helped pry open her fingers. At the first glitter of gold, however, the blond gasped, her hands going to her mouth in shock. Her eyes filled with tears as she stretched a trembling hand to take a bloodstained golden crucifix from her friend's hand.

"My.... my momma's crucifix..." The blond stared at it, her blue eyes wide. The brown haired girl gave her a lopsided grin.

"That's why I wanted to stop here. I tracked it down to these stupid thugs. They use that shed as a hideout. But they caught me on my way out. I thought I could take them." The brunette's dark eyes sought out the long haired girl.

"Hey, thanks for helping me out. Haven't seen you around here before." Betty was rubbing her jaw, feeling her teeth with her tongue. She hawked and spat some blood laced saliva on the ground.

"I just moved in down the street. I saw your friend here bawling her eyes out, running around all crazy-like... so I asked her what was wrong and she said you were getting beat up." Betty eyed the girl for a moment and struggled to her feet. She wore a dark blue vest over dark blue jeans and a dirt stained white t-shirt.

"Hey, well, thanks for helping out."

"Nothing better to do. Happy to put those pansies down," the girl smirked.

"Never thought a fancy girl like you could throw down with neighbourhood punks, or get in a scuffle." At the brunette's harsh words, Vivian laid a hand on her friend's arm, and looked up earnestly at the girl.

"Really, thanks. Thank you very much," Vivian turned an alluring smile on the girl, who blinked at the effect.

"Although that thing at the end was a little much." Betty noted. _And I thought I was the crazy one. This girl's completely loco._

"Whatever," the black haired girl shrugged. "The belt keeps my knuckles from getting scuffed, and from breaking the skin. Dirt's easy to get out; blood, not so much. My mah-mah's opening a Kung-Fu school where we live; it's our grand opening today."

"I'm Betty. I live down the street near 124th and Elm. This is Vivian." The blond nodded shyly. "She lives in the Chickasee Flats on Oak. Wanna be friends?" She spat in her hand and held it out, raising a brown eyebrow in challenge.

The Asian raised an eyebrow at the dripping hand. Vivian followed suit, daintily dribbling a little spit into her hand and holding it out.

"She saw it in a movie recently, she thought it was cool," the blond explained.

"Aw, Viv!"

The pale Asian girl smirked. She hawked expertly into her own and shook hands with the two other girls. A nice firm shake.

"Mai Shin," she said. "But you can call me Shego."

_Hard to make new friends, mah-mah? In your face!_


End file.
